Beautiful
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Jamie Reagan does not approve of his daughter's outfit to a party, Frank also chips in his opinion. Cue Overprotective Dad Jamie and amused Frank


Beautiful

Jamie Reagan doesn't approve of the outfit his daughter has chosen to wear to a party, and Frank also chips in his opinion

"Dad I'm going to Shauna's party, I'll be back by eleven and I promise I won't do anything stupid Bye" and with that Katy Reagan raced down the length of her apartment hoping to avoid the Nazi interrogation from her over protective father.

The fifteen year old was not in the mood for a lengthy debate over the length or cut of her dress and wanted to make a quick easy and painless escape. Her grandfather had dragged himself away from the office and he and his son were watching the game from the comfort of their apartment rather than the house.

"Hey Katy-Kat" said the voice of her dad Officer Jamieson Reagan as he came out of the living room and into the hallway where she was waiting "Don't I get a goodbye?".

He seemed to do a double take however at the sight of what she was wearing. His eyes widened and when he spoke it was with a voice of man close to the breaking point that Katy had heard many, many times over the years-and had she suspected been invented just for her. "Katy Margret Reagan what the fuck are you wearing?"

"Jamieson" came the deep voice of her grandfather as he choose this moment to lurch to life and come out to join them. He put on his glasses and his raised eyebrows indicated exactly what he thought of her outfit "A dress Dad" Katy said rolling her eyes at the look on both her father and her grandfather's faces

"It's missing something" Jamie shot back "Mainly just the pieces of fabric that aren't and some pants" her grandfather snorted before turning to look at her

"What your father is trying to say is that what your wearing is very adult for a fifteen year old and is more than likely to get you picked up for prostitution"

Katy sighed she did know that she was pushing the boundaries with the dress but it did look good on her and was bound to ensure that Andrew Mitchell would look at her. The dress itself was black and strapless with parts in the back and at the sides cut out and criss-cross strips across the front just under the cleavage which was pushed up a bit. The dress ended just above the knee and she had accessorised it with black stiletto's a black clutch, lots of eyeliner and red lipstick, her blonde hair had been curled and Katy probably thought that if she went to a bar and asked for a drink she wouldn't get pulled up.

She shrugged "the dress looks good on me and it's bound to get Andrew to look at me" her dad sighed once, "come on Katy-Kat you don't need" he gestured blindly to what she was wearing "that to attract some guys attention your beautiful just the way you are"

Katy rolled her eyes again "you're my father though, you're required to say that I'm pretty even when we all know I'm not" Jamie frowned slightly taken aback by his usually confident daughter's insecurities but before he could speak his dad got their first.

"Now Katy you know that that's not true-you're beautiful and we say that no matter what you get that off at least someone in this family, and if this guy will only look at you if your revealing something then I don't think that's the kind of guy that you want to hang out with, and certainly not the kind you should bring home"

Katy blinked before Jamie stepped forwards and hugged her "Sweetie how about you go back upstairs and change into one of the many, many dresses you have upstairs that doesn't make me want to burn you alive"

Nodding Katy went back upstairs to take out the other dress she had which was also black. It was a black lace and fell to just before the knee but the top was sequined and the bottom was lace that spread out and with black flats it managed to look cute but not slutty. Coming back down the stairs she smiled at the look of obvious relief that her father was wearing at the sight of her.

"Be back by eleven, don't do anything stupid and don't drink or take anything that you didn't pour yourself and ring me if you get into trouble" Katy nodded before dashing out to hail a taxi.

"Damn" Jamie said turning around to his father "She's growing up to fast" Frank patted him on the back before they went back to the game.

The two of them were sat there for a short while before Jamie said "You did have everyone at the party checked didn't you?" there was a pause before he said "Yes well…" there was another pause before Jamie chuckled and the two of them went back to watching the game.


End file.
